Compact prismatic sights are typically used for very close range to mid range shooting. A typical application besides hunting moving game is in the field of infantry service. Mounted onto assault rifles the prismatic sight helps the infanterist to defend himself in the battlefield. Compactness, low profile, low weight, simple operation, low cost, a safe eye relief and most of all a wide field of view are key criteria for the market success of such a sight.
In order to achieve a reasonably long eye relief plus a significantly wider field of view the eye piece has to be increased in size thus adding to the weight and increasing production cost of the relevant sight. What is required is a firearm sight or scope that can increase the field of view while maintaining an ergonomic and safe eye relief, a low weight, a low profile and compact dimensions.